1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of Neuroprosthetics. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that will harvest power directly from a body process in the area of the sensor implant to allow operation of the implant without the need for batteries and without the risks and limitations associated with them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current medical implants that require electrical power to operate use power from either an implanted battery pack or from an external wired power source. Another method for powering medical implants involves generating electrical power from chemical reactions of body fluids or tissues with an implanted power generator. No device is known to use blood pressure fluctuations for in-body power harvesting.